From where you are
by Arazei
Summary: It became a ritual of some sorts. Merlin would come here every single day, no matter the weather, no matter the time. The lake would be a place he would visit every day. Every day since Arthur's death, of course. / Merthur drabble-ish story. Post series 5 finale.


Hello.

This is my first Merthur fic to be ever published, something I've wanted to write since last Christmas and I finally got around to do it.

Sorry for any mistakes.

I do not own Merlin.

Enjoy!

* * *

It became a ritual of some sorts. Merlin would come here every single day, no matter the weather, no matter the time. The lake would be a place he would visit every day. Every day since Arthur's death, of course.

Maybe he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Maybe not yet. But it's always hard to bid farewell to someone you love. It's not like he was just a king to him. The bond they have been sharing for those many years was quite different from the relationships the young king has been keeping with other servants while he was still alive.

* * *

_They were both laying in Arthur's large bed; Merlin's head resting on the king's chest, going up and down with every breath the blonde took. His right hand was gently stroking Merlin's raven hair. Arthur truly loved nights like this one; he had his loved one by his side, calm and safe and the king couldn't have been happier. He could do anything to preserve the moment and keep Merlin next to him for eternity. The sorcerer was the one who made his life worth living; he was the one Arthur was living for and he was sure that nothing could ever change that._

_Merlin shifted slightly, moving himself even closer to his lover and embracing him even tighter. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Arthur's face revealing the fact that he was drifting in his thoughts again._

"_What are you thinking about?" the sorcerer asked in a whisper._

"_You." Arthur simply answered._

"_Why would you?" Merlin smiled weakly causing the king's heart to beat faster._

"_Because I love you." The blonde answered again with the simplest response he could ever come up with._

"_And I love you." His lover said and leaned in or a kiss._

* * *

Merlin couldn't stand the thought of being all by himself; with no one to love him and no one to protect him. He could take care of himself, of course, but he missed Arthur being around him, constantly asking him if he was alright or if he needed anything. The effort the king was putting into their relationship was one of the things that the sorcerer loved the most about his lover.

He missed Arthur's touch, he missed his presence in their bed, he missed his hand upon his cheek and the taste of his lips. He missed his name being whispered in the middle of the night followed by wonderful declarations of love. He missed everything about Arthur. Everything.

Sometimes Percival would join him by the lake. He was devastated after Gwaine's death and Merlin found out that they were in similar, if not in the same, situation. They would both either sit in silence on the sandy shore or exchange tales of their lives when they were yet accompanied by their loved ones.

Most of the time the sorcerer would be there alone with his own thoughts, though; with his head filled with memories he was once happy to remember. Now they were only causing a great pain in his chest as most of them were the ones he shared with Arthur.

* * *

"_It's nice to eat a breakfast I did not have to prepare." Merlin laughed and lay down onto the blanket. Arthur surprised him and took him for a horse ride to the woods where he prepared a meal for both of them to enjoy._

"_I hope you appreciate the effort. I have worked really hard on this." Arthur said and lay down next to the warlock. He gave him a fond and affectionate look that made Merlin's heart flutter._

"_I can imagine." The sorcerer smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips._

"_Is that all that I get for arranging this?" Arthur whimpered with fake disappointment in his voice._

"_Wait until tonight. I'll give you a proper thank you." Merlin smiled and shifted himself closer to the king, wrapping his arms around him, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He was so happy._

* * *

He was somehow still clutching to a thought of Arthur's return. He didn't know if it was even possible, but he still was trying to believe that one day he'll see the love of his life again; that he will be able to touch Arthur again, to embrace him once again, to kiss him. Although his reason was telling him that this will never happen, his heart continued to believe he will see the king rise from the dead and reunite with his loved one. Merlin was longing for that day to come. Yet it was unlike to ever happen, and, deep inside him, the warlock knew it. That was Arthur's fate after all, right?


End file.
